futuramafandomcom-20200222-history
The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings
|image = |episode = 72 |prod_code = 4ACV18 |season = 516 |airdate = August 10, 2003 |runtime = 30 minutes |director = Rich Moore |writer = Ken Keeler |guests = Dan Castellaneta |subtitle = See you on some other channel |preceded_by = "Spanish Fry" |followed_by = Bender's Big Score }} The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings is the Season 4 finale of Futurama, and was the final episode broadcasted on Fox and the final episode aired in syndication on Adult Swim originally intended to be the final episode produced for the series. It was written by Ken Keeler, who was nominated for an Emmy in 2004 for Outstanding Music and Lyrics. Struggling to play the holophonor because of his hands, Fry is convinced to make a deal with the Robot Devil to swap hands with an automaton, thinking that he will get hands that would play the instrument better. After the Robot Devil randomly himself being selected, they swap hands and Fry enjoys success as his new and superior hands can play perfectly. Bitter with Fry's hands, the Robot Devil comes up with tactics to have him regain his hands back during Fry's career as a professional holophoner. Plot After a disappointing holophonor recital, Fry enlists the help of the Robot Devil to improve his holophonor skills through hand transplants. After randomly determining the robot “donor” by spinning a wheel which contains all of the robots featured in the series, Fry’s hands are switched for those of the Robot Devil himself. Fry then becomes a skilled holophonor player, performing at Hovercar-negie Hall, and attempts to win the heart of Leela through an opera commissioned by Hedonismbot. The Robot Devil, who is unhappy with the trade because Fry's hands are "always touching him in places", decides he must win his own hands back. He gives Bender a stadium air horn, so that he can annoy people. When Bender uses the air horn on Leela, she becomes deaf. Robot Devil then taunts Bender, because Bender traded away his "Shiny Metal Ass" for the air horn, so now Robot Devil can't bite it. Afraid Fry would stop composing the opera, if he knew she couldn't hear, she attends the opera, pretending to still be able to hear the performance. Fry's opera, Leela: Orphan of the Stars, opens in the Metropolitan House of Opera. During the intermission, the Robot Devil offers Leela robotic ears in exchange for her hand. Leela, who is thrilled she will hear the end of Fry’s opera, agrees. The Robot Devil interrupts the opera when Fry portrays him as an idiot. He demands that Fry return his hands. When Fry refuses, the Robot Devil says that he will take Leela’s hand… in marriage. A dramatic opera is sung until Fry trades the Robot Devil’s hands back for his own. With his own hands, Fry can no longer play the holophonor well and the remainder of the opera is terrible. Everyone in the audience leaves, except for Leela, who asks that he continue playing, as she wanted to “hear how it ends.” The finale of Fry’s opera shows a very crudely-animated Fry and Leela kissing, then walking into the distance hand-in-hand. Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings Category:Episodes